To my Mother, Oozora Haruka, Happy Mother's Day
by hiro9796
Summary: Mother, a woman who bears the biggest responsibility, carrying the children within themselves and raised them. Mother's Day, a day where all people in the entire world celebrates to appreciate the women who ensure that the infants arrive in this world safely.


**I know this sounds illogical but as long as the day hadn't end, it still counts for me.**

"Today is Mother's Day, huh?" Hiro muttered while doing some homework at the table. The bluenette himself just remembered that when he looked at the calendar. It is special day that the entire world has considered it official for people to celebrate and to express commemoration for the mothers who had safely born them into this world.

 _But what should I give to my mother? I don't even have any clue._ Hiro thought. Yes, the bluenette himself wants to give a present for his mother, Haruka regardless of what past they have been through. After all, he never gets to give anything to Haruka even on Mother's Day since she is always working. Not to mention, Haruka herself always forgot about this too.

Since he does not have any idea, he decided to call one of his friends who got a mother and ask for advice. In this case, it is Yamano Ban since Hiro noticed that Ban got a mother and she came to see Ban off before they depart to N city. He also met her again when Ban invited him to his house. The bluenette then took out his blue CCM and dial Ban's number.

"Hello, Hiro. What's wrong?" Ban greeted. "Hello, Ban-san. Sorry for intruding but I want to ask something" Hiro replied. "Sure. Go ahead" Ban approved. "What do people normally give to their mother during Mother's Day? What about you, Ban-san?" Hiro asked.

"Mother's Day, huh? Well it depends on people's family relationship with their mother. The best present would usually be related to their family relationship. As for me, I guess I give flowers to my Mom. Kazu and Ami did the same for their respective mother. So, the three of us usually go to the flower shop to get one. I guess flowers would be the best gift for mothers" Ban explained.

"Flowers, huh? All right. Thank you for the advice, Ban-san. Bye" Hiro ended the call and put away his CCM. "All right, I better get going and get flowers for my mother" The bluenette then gets up, grabbed anything necessary before going out from his home.

After some time of travelling, he arrived at a shopping district and since his main objective is to buy flowers, he went to a flower shop. Inside the shop, there are various kinds of flower available and of course the room is mixed with some flowers that have strong fragrance.

Hiro himself becomes clueless as he looked the flowers around. Putting price aside, he does not know what flowers to choose for his mother, Haruka. Of course, he wanted to buy the best one he can get for her. Then a female florist came to his side.

"Welcome" the florist greeted. "What flowers would you like? For who would you like to present it for? Your mother or your girlfriend?" the florist inquired. "Err...It's for my mother. I wanted to give it on today's Mother's Day. Can you suggest me which flower would best fit for it?" Hiro requested. "Okay, leave it to me" said the florist.

Later...

It was already sunset. Hiro was on his way back to his house with a bouquet of flowers wrapped nicely in his hand. The flowers were all yellow tulips and they really emit nice fragrance. "Nice smell. I'm sure Mom will love it" Hiro muttered. "I better hurry up and return home"

The bluenette dashed so that he could hurry home. Though unfortunately for Hiro, the moment he turned at a corner, he tripped and accidentally released the bouquet of flower. It went somewhere and not even Hiro noticed to where it landed since he was trying to suppress his pain.

This happens because there is a stone in his path and he himself did not pay any attention. He can get up on his own but more importantly, the flowers were lost. The bluenette looked around but the flowers were not around. He was about to search for until a familiar figure approaches him, which he noticed. It was his own mother, Oozora Haruka.

"M-Mom?!" Hiro exclaimed in surprise. "Hiro, what're you doing here?" Haruka asked. "T-that's my line. What are you doing here, Mom?" Hiro asked back. "Can't you see? I'm back from work" Haruka informed. She was carrying her stuffs. "More importantly, it's getting late. Let's go home" she ordered. "Y-Yes..." Hiro reluctantly replied and helped his mother to carry some of her stuffs.

After dinner...

Hiro was at his table again, being frustrated that he lost the flowers he bought. It was quite regretful but he only wished he can act a bit earlier. "What an unlucky day" Hiro sighed. "I was so careless...I really wanted to surprise Mom for once. What should I do?" he asked himself. "Mother's Day is going to end soon and I haven't said anything to Mom"

He then glanced around the table where all his stuffs were, seeing if he could find some alternatives. Luckily, he managed to spot the answer to his problem. It is the Shodophone, a device he used to summon stuffs from characters. He remembered once that he uses this to give Ran a flower. In her case, it is a blue orchid.

Without wasting any time, Hiro took the Shodophone, shift it to brush mode and wrote the kanji '遥' (Haruka). The kanji transformed into a flower and landed into Hiro's hand. To be precise, a white-snow coloured tulip.

Later…

Haruka had just finished typing whatever stuff she needs to deal with her computer. Because of that she had to stretch her arms to reduce a bit of her tiredness. "Mom…" Hiro called out. Haruka turned and saw her son, Hiro standing right near her.

He is wearing a white short-sleeve shirt and blue tracksuits. She noticed that her son seems a little shy and is blushing for some reason while his hands were at his back. "What's wrong, Hiro?" Haruka asked. "Um…that is…" Hiro stuttered a bit. With all his courage, he reached out his hands with a white-snow tulip on it towards her while saying. "Happy…Mother's Day, Mom"

Haruka was astonished. Today is Mother's Day? And Hiro is giving her a present? "Today is Mother's Day?" Haruka asked. "Yes…" Hiro confirmed. "Mom didn't know?" he asked. Haruka then took out her CCM and looked at the date displayed for today. It is written 14th May and this year that date means Mother's Day in Japan together with many countries that also celebrates it. Haruka only sighed in shame.

She does not even care to know what date is today and the significance behind it. "Mother's Day, huh?" Haruka muttered. "What's wrong, Mom?" Hiro asked. "I'm afraid…I'm a failure as a mother, thinking about those days I weren't there for you. Such a woman isn't worth to be appreciated" Haruka confessed.

"Gee, can't you stop mentioning about the pasts, Mom? You're no longer that kind of person, Mom" Hiro pouted. "Plus, I got a few reasons why I think Mom should be appreciated" he stated. This got the attentions of his mother. "Your reasons?" Haruka asked.

"First, it is Mom who carried me in her belly and willingly borne me into this world. You bear all the obstacles for that reason even though such process is painful and there is a chance that you had to give up your live for me. Second, you're the first woman who understands me more than anyone else when I'm hurt" Hiro explained.

"Third…um…I'm a bit shy to say this one" he admitted while blushing. "What is it that you shy about? Just tell me" said Haruka. "In my eyes, Mom is the most beautiful woman in this world, regardless how much time had pass. I always wonder, why such beautiful woman was my mother and not woman below or above her age? Why she is so beautiful and what makes her so sparkling like the snow? The answer to that I could thought of is because of the beautifulness in her eyes that I inherited and the two reasons I said earlier" Hiro explained.

Haruka was astonished when she heard all this. She was the most beautiful woman to her own son? Plus, it was her deed for giving birth to Hiro and eyes he inherited that makes her beautiful. She never had such praises before and those compliments make her felt relief.

Then Haruka saw Hiro reached out his hand with the white tulip he held. Slowly she extends her right hand and eventually took the flower before staring at it. The flower is pretty and is as white as snow. "Sorry, Mom" Hiro apologised suddenly. He had a weak smile on his face. "What for?" Haruka asked. She was confused why her son suddenly apologises to her.

"For just giving a single flower. To be honest I want to give a bouquet but a lot of things happen. In the end, I used Mojikara but unfortunately I can only produce one like that" Hiro explained disappointingly. Seeing how pathetic her son's expression, Haruka could not help but approach Hiro and gave her a kiss on his forehead. Hiro was astounded by this and then saw his mother embraces him. "

Don't worry too much about that, the most important is your feelings. I understood and had acknowledged your feelings, Hiro" Haruka told him. "Thank you. I will cherish this flower" she whispered. _That's my line, Mom. Thank you for being my mother and Happy Mother's Day._

 **Happy Mother's Day, everyone. Those who still had their mothers or anyone worthy of that title, please appreciate them while they still live. If not for them, we won't be here today.**


End file.
